<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiet by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767463">Quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw'>ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Requests~ [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erza and Mirajane ring in the new year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>~Requests~ [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1190266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail LGBTales, Femslash Fairies 2020, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A whole year went by, just like that.” Erza sighed, and it had been some year. Fairy Tail disbanded and reunited simultaneously within eternity and the blink of an eye. </p>
<p>Amongst everything, she was grateful for Mirajane topped the list. Ringing in the new year during a quiet night in ranked a close second. </p>
<p>They were curled up on the loveseat. Limbs intertwined as they counted down the minutes. Peace always seemed to be in short supply, and Erza was determined to savor it while it lasted. </p>
<p>Mirajane glowed with a soft upturn of her lips. “And I got to spend every day of it with you.” As the new year rang in, she leaned in, their lips brushed in a kiss. The future was sure to bring its challenges, but at least they would face them together. In the meantime, they could enjoy the moment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Any comments, kudos, etc. are always appreciated (*≧▽≦)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>